


Good Morning

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Harrow (TV Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Simon falls asleep on Harrow's sofa again and gets a lovely wake up call.





	Good Morning

Daniel raised his eyebrow as he stepped into his office, a smirk pulling up his lips as he looked at the small red leather sofa.

Stretched out across the cushions, lay his assistant.

Simon looked completely peaceful, breaths gentle and even, a few books resting on his chest and the man looked frankly adorable and he couldn’t have that.

Gently closing the door he backed out and made his way to the break room.

“What’s with the smirk Harrow? Caused more havoc?” Fairley suddenly appeared at his elbow.

“No, but I’m about to.”

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and before the other pathologist could say anything he was off down the corridor, breaking the seal on the bottle to minimise noise, glad that he kept his door oiled so as to not disturb his protégé.

Daniel rolled his eyes as Fairley entered ready to start a rant but the other man stopped an amused look of understanding appearing on his face.

Gently removing the books he stood poised above his assistant and tipped the bottle.

“Ah! What!” The young man shot up, whipping at his face and hair, both of which were now soaked and the other men in the room laughed at his expense. “What was that for!?”

“You’re in my office, again.” Simon glared up at him.

“Because I was doing research for you, again, and I wouldn’t get it done at home. Funnily enough I don’t want to drive home at three in the morning.”

The young man stood and shook his head, making his boss recoil as he got splattered, storming off down the corridor, grumbling under his breath, making the others laugh again.

Always best to start the day with a little chaos.


End file.
